Was das Licht berührt
by KnK-Romane
Summary: One Shot „Hallo?", rief das Mädchen in die Finsternis hinein, „ist dort jemand?" Dort saß ein Mann, die Beine zu einem Schneidersitz gekreuzt. Als er sie bemerkte, hob er den Kopf. [...] „Diese Dunkelheit ist keine natürliche. In den Schatten werden deine Alpträume lebendig. Die Ängste manifestieren sich zu Kreaturen die,... am besten siehst du es selbst."


**Was das Licht berührt**

Dunkelheit umfing sie. Ein Mantel aus tiefstem Schwarz, der sich schwer wie Blei über das Herz legte. Vorsichtig setzte sie einen Fuß vor den anderen, ungewiss, wo sie hintrat. Ungewiss, wo ihr Weg endete.  
„Hilf mir", hallte es in ihren Ohren wieder, „gutes Kind, bitte komm und rette mich". Diese Worte hatten sie in diese entlegene Höhle gelockt, deren Öffnung sich wie ein riesiges, schwarzes Maul aus dem Fels hervor hob.  
„Hallo?", rief das Mädchen in die Finsternis hinein, „ist dort jemand?" vorsichtig schritt sie voran, die blauen Augen geweitet um etwas in dieser absoluten Schwärze zu erkennen. Vergeblich. Spinnenweben kitzelten ihre Nase und sie strich sie bei Seite. Schon hatte sie das Gefühl, dass es auf ihrer Haut krabbelte. Sie schüttelte sich, fuhr sich über die nackten Arme. Ein leichter Geruch von Schwefel hing hier in der Luft. Sie tat noch einen wagemutigen Schritt in das vermeintliche Nichts hinein und spürte etwas Weiches unter ihrer Sohle, unter der plötzlich ein Leuchten hervor kam. Nur ein schwacher Schimmer, wie vergehende Glut. Das Mädchen hob ihren Fuß an und zum Vorschein kam eine moosartige Pflanze, die bläulich glimmte und die lauernden Schatten ein wenig vertrieb. Sie atmete hörbar aus. Mit jedem weiteren Schritt, den sie ging, fingen neue Pflanzen an zu glühen und wiesen ihr so den Weg durch diese Höhle, die sich bald schon als Labyrinth aus Stalagmiten und Stalaktiten, aus Fels und Gestein entpuppte.  
Das Mädchen wusste nicht, wie lange sie schon in dieser Höhle herumirrte, als es langsam heller wurde. Nicht weit von ihr sah sie einen großen, flachen Felsen, auf dem eine leuchtende Kristallkugel eingefasst war, die die unmittelbare Umgebung erhellte. Neben dieser Kugel saß ein Mann, die Beine zu einem Schneidersitz gekreuzt. Als er sie bemerkte, hob er den Kopf.  
„Komm näher, Kind", sagte er und es war dieselbe Stimme, die sie auch hier hergelockt hatte. Angenehm, ruhig und schmeichelnd. Vorsichtig trat sie an den Fels heran. Nun erkannte sie seine ebenmäßigen Züge. Er hatte ein schmales Gesicht mit einer geraden Nase und mandelförmigen Augen. Seine hohen Wangenknochen und die schmalen Lippen wirkten edel, elfisch und irgendwie fremdartig auf sie. Sein Alter war kaum einzuschätzen, denn sein Antlitz war zeitlos, die Stimme jung und frisch doch in den Augen erkannte sie die Weisheit des Alters.  
„Wer bist du?", fragte sie leise und ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.  
„Ein Gefangener", antwortete er, „und du, liebes Mädchen, bist meine Rettung."  
Sie hob verwundert die Brauen, denn seine Antwort warf mehr Fragen auf, als sie beantwortete.  
„Ein Gefangener kann vieles sein. Ein Opfer oder ein Täter!" sagte sie belehrend und sah ihn eindringlich an. Der Mann lachte. „Clever, junge Dame. Ich bin Täter und Opfer zugleich. Ich war nicht immer gut in meinem Leben und habe Dinge getan, die ich längst bereue. Zur Strafe sperrte man mich hier ein", er schürzte die Lippen und verengte die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen, „die Dunkelheit hält mich gefangen. Undurchdringliche Schatten füllen die Höhle. Alpträume, Ängste, und nur Licht kann sie durchqueren. Seit vielen Jahren sitze ich nun auf diesem Felsen und kann mich nur so weit bewegen, wie das Licht der Kugel scheint. Ich bin verdammt zu existieren ohne Leben zu können. Ich habe für meine Sünden gebüßt und lange schon versprochen nun mein Leben ehrlich zu führen. Doch meine Kerkermeister sind längst fort und niemand ist hier, um über mich zu urteilen und mich zu befreien. Deswegen bist du hier, sei meine Richterin und mein Schlüssel, Kind des Lichts."  
Das Mädchen kräuselte nachdenklich die Stirn. Nun gab er auch noch zu, dass er offensichtlich nicht ganz zu unrecht hier eingesperrt war. Waren seine Worte denn ehrlich? Bereute er es wirklich?  
„Was passiert, wenn du die Schatten betrittst?", wollte sie wissen, denn sie hatte ja ohne Probleme durch die Finsternis gehen können, dank dem Leuchtmoos! Wieso sollte er es also nicht können?  
Der Mann seufzte leise und es schien ihm unangenehm zu sein darüber zu reden, denn er verzog die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich.  
„Diese Dunkelheit ist keine natürliche. In den Schatten werden deine Alpträume lebendig. Die Ängste manifestieren sich zu Kreaturen die,... am besten siehst du es selbst."  
Er erhob sich und kam mit einem großen, eleganten Schritt von dem Fels hinab. Eine seiner kühlen Hände legte sich auf ihren Rücken und er führte sie zu dem Ende des Lichtkegels, den die Kugel auf dem Stein warf. Als er jetzt so dicht bei ihr stand, erkannte sie einen rötlichen Schimmer auf seinem dunklen Haar. Auch ihm haftete ein Hauch von Schwefel an, gepaart mit dem Geruch von erlöschendem Feuer.  
„Sieh in die Dunkelheit", wies er sie an und sie wandte ihren Blick von ihm ab und sah nun in die Schatten hinein. Das Leuchten der Pflanzen war vergangen und so sah sie nichts als tiefste Schwärze. Doch je länger sie in die Finsternis hineinstarrte, desto mehr begann sie sich zu verzerren. Ein leises Summen drang aus ihr hervor, ein Wimmern, Wehklagen. Und dann sah sie es ganz deutlich vor sich. Aus den Schatten formte sich ein pechschwarzer Körper mit langen, dürren Gliedern wie die Äste eines verdorrten Baumes. Dort wo das Gesicht hätte sein sollen, konnte man nur verzerrte Züge erahnen. Es zischte, krächzte, knackte und streckte plötzlich die Hand nach ihr aus.  
Das Mädchen schrie auf. Ihr Herz schlug schmerzhaft schnell, ihr war kalt und heiß zu gleich und ihre Handflächen wurden feucht. Sie stolperte ein paar Schritte zurück und die Kreatur verging im Schein des Lichtes, als hätte sie niemals existiert.  
„Und dies ist mein Fluch", flüsterte der Mann. Er legte ihr noch einmal die Hand auf den Rücken und beruhigte sie so ein wenig.  
„Das ist ja schrecklich", sagte sie fassungslos. Eingesperrt zu sein war eine Sache, doch diese verfluchte Dunkelheit um sich zu haben eine andere, „aber wie kann ich dir da helfen?"  
Der Mann schien zu überlegen, denn er legte die Stirn in Falten und wandte den Blick ab. Er starrte ins Nichts. Das Mädchen war sich jedoch sicher, dass er die Antwort sehr wohl kannte.  
„Die Höhle erstreckt sich weiter nach hinten. Und dort wo die Dunkelheit am tiefsten ist, liegt der Schlüssel versteckt. Dort, wo ich niemals hingelangen könnte."  
„Und was soll das für ein Schlüssel sein? Man wird die Schatten wohl kaum aufschließen können".  
Wieder lachte er leise. „Nein, das kann man nicht. Ich habe es auch falsch ausgedrückt. Du bist der Schlüssel und das, was du dort findest, ist lediglich das Schloss." Sie? Der Schlüssel? „Ha! Ja klar", schnaufte sie. Was hatte sie mit all dem schon zu tun? Wieso sollte ausgerechnet sie der Schlüssel sein? Das alles kam ihr merkwürdig vor und vor allem unglaubhaft.  
„Du glaubst mir nicht", stellte der Mann fest. Er neigte seinen Kopf und betrachtete sie mit wissendem Funkeln in den Augen. „Du hast den Weg zu mir gefunden durch die Dunkelheit der Höhle. Also findest du auch den Weg weiter hinein."  
Plötzlich streckte er die Arme nach ihr aus und schob sie vorsichtig vor sich hier.  
„Was...?", brachte das Mädchen hervor, als sie völlig überrumpelt zu dem Rand des Lichtkegels geschoben wurde.  
„Nein, halt!", doch da war es schon zu spät. Sie stolperte nach vorn und in die Schatten hinein. Schnell kniff sie die Augen zu und zog die Schultern hoch in fester Erwartung, dass die verzerrten Wesenheiten nun nach ihr greifen und sie verschlingen würden.  
Nichts.  
Es passierte rein gar nichts.  
Langsam traute sie sich, ihre Augen einen Spalt breit zu öffnen. Ein bläulich schimmerndes Licht drang zu ihr durch. Das Moos! Unter ihren Sohlen breitete sich das magische Leuchten wieder aus und vertrieb die Schatten um sie herum. War sie deshalb der Schlüssel?  
Das Mädchen sah sich um. Von dem Mann war nichts mehr zu sehen. War sie so weit schon gestolpert? Sie setzte sich in Bewegung und tastete sich langsam vorwärts. Die Höhle drehte sich immer tiefer in das Erdreich hinein und mit jedem Schritt wurde es kälter, bis sie schließlich den Atem in der Luft vor sich erkennen konnte. Sie rieb sich die blanken, von Gänsehaut überzogenen Arme und ihre Zähne klapperten. Dennoch drehte sie nicht um. Wieso, konnte sie selbst nicht wirklich sagen. Vielleicht, weil sie helfen wollte, vielleicht, weil sie neugierig war.  
In dieser undurchdringlichen Dunkelheit verlor sie völlig das Gefühl von Zeit. Ihre Füße schmerzten, sie musste also schon lange unterwegs sein. Doch wie viele Stunden?  
Dann plötzlich sah sie es: Ihr Ziel. Das Schloss zu dem Gefängnis des mysteriösen Mannes. Hier endete die Höhle in einer Grotte, die vollkommen von dem Moos erhellt wurde. Inmitten dieses Raumes befand sich eine Art Becken, welches aus dem schwarzen Gestein der Höhle geschlagen war. Aus diesem Gefäß sprudelten Schatten wie Rauch aus einem Kamin. Sie schwebten in die Luft oder fielen zu Boden. Sanft wie Wolken und bedrohlich wie Gewitter. Das Mädchen schluckte. Sie trat näher heran. Wenn sie den Fluss stoppen konnte, dann wäre die Quelle der Dunkelheit versiegt und der Mann wäre frei. Doch wie konnte sie diese Magie brechen?  
Vielleicht gab es eine Inschrift? Sie lief um den Sockel herum, untersuchte alles genau. Nichts. Mist.  
„Was muss ich denn tun?!", rief sie in die Höhle hinein, doch alles, was ihr antwortete, war das Echo ihrer eigenen Worte. Das Mädchen stieß verärgert die Luft aus. Sie war der Schlüssel. Was hieß das? Sollte sie den Kopf in das Becken stecken? Ein Haar abschneiden? Ihr Blut hinein träufeln? Sogar ihre Gedanken wurden schon zynisch vor Verzweiflung und Wut. Sie fühlte sich hilflos.  
„So ein Dreck!" rief sie aus, ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und als ihr Ärger am größten war, sah sie, wie ein Lichtschein von ihr ausging. Wie ein heller Impuls fegte die Lichtwelle von ihr in alle Richtungen. Das Becken zersprang, als die Strahlen es trafen und dann ging alles ganz schnell. Die Schatten fingen Feuer. Sie brannten lichterloh in Flammen so blau wie der Himmel selbst. Sie fegten wie ein Sturm durch die Höhle, fraßen die Schatten ganz einfach auf, bis nichts mehr von ihnen übrig war. Nun erschien von überall aus der Höhle das wundersame glimmen des Mooses. Von Dunkelheit war keine Spur mehr.  
Das Mädchen blinzelte. Wie hatte sie das gemacht? Verwundert blickte auf ihre Hände. „So ein Dreck", konnte wohl kaum das Zauberwort gewesen sein, oder?  
Doch auf welche Weise auch immer, sie hatte es geschafft. Sie hatte den Fluch gebrochen. Auf dem Absatz machte sie kehrt und lief so schnell es ging zurück. Den Felsen fand sie nicht wieder, doch sie erreichte den Ausgang. Tageslicht drang ihr entgegen und blendete sie. Sie blinzelte und hielt sich die Hand vor die Augen. Vor ihr konnte sie eine Gestalt erkennen.  
„Danke", hörte sie die schmeichelnde Stimme des Mannes, auch der Geruch von Schwefel stieg wieder in ihre Nase, „danke, dass du mich befreit hast, Kind des Lichts." Als sich ihr Blick klärte, sah sie in seine Augen. Seine Iris war wie flüssige Lava, die Pupille ein schmaler Stein, verloren in der tödlichen Glut. Sie öffnete ihre Lippen um etwas zu sagen, doch sie brachte keinen Ton hervor. Der Mann verneigte sich, wie vor einer edlen Dame. „Du hast etwas gut bei mir. Einmal kannst du mich rufen, wenn du in Not bist und ich werde dir helfen. Wähle den Zeitpunkt weise."  
„Wie bitte...?" Doch im nächsten Wimpernschlag war er verschwunden. Wie von Geisterhand. Weil sie nicht wusste, wohin er gegangen war, richtete sie ihren Blick in den Himmel.  
„Ich kenne doch nicht einmal deinen Namen."


End file.
